


They Say You Go Blind

by howveryzoe



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Artist Ernst, M/M, Modern AU, and like there will be other pairings again im lazy, dwsa based, gonna add more characters i swear im just lazy, lawyer melchior, stepbrothers melchior and ernst, these are just the ones i know for now, wall street hanschen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howveryzoe/pseuds/howveryzoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanschen Rilow cannot let Melchior Gabor win the lawsuit against his company. He'll lose his job and his reputability. He's desperate at this point to find someway to throw the human rights lawyer off. So when he finds out his past one night stand is the lawyer's step brother he's 100% willing to exploit this to his advantage. It's not an oxygen film he shouldn't worry about falling in love right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Itch You Can't Control

Hanschen Rilow navigates the reception hall searching for someone seemingly worthy of his attention. It's not that Georg's concert wasn't great, he would never tell his friend but it was, but he's far too stressed to converse with some pretentious, classical music pricks. He needs someone light and simple who he can maybe blow off some steam with. After brushing shoulders with half the room and getting far too many looks (the trial is pretty high profile) he spots the lost looking young man in the corner. He's cute enough with light feathery brown hair and a curious expression. He leans against the wall taking in the room. His eyes look innocent enough that he won't judge him yet wise enough to maybe be up for something more. Grabbing a drink from the table, he makes his way across the room to where the man stands and places his hand against the wall, holding out the cup towards him.

"Can you do for a drink? You look bored out of your mind and I hate to see a pretty face in distress," Hanschen says. The other man looks up in confusion and then points to his ears. He reaches in his pocket for his phone perhaps to type what he wants to say but before he can turn it on Hanschen has switched to signing. "It's okay, I know ASL."

The man's face lights up and he quickly stashes his phone. "Really? That's great, I thought we were going to have to have one of those awkward conversations when I write to you on the notes section of my phone. How do you know it?" He signs excitedly.

"My little sister is deaf, I learned it for her." Hanschen signs back. "Plus, my roommate is also deaf."

"That's a funny coincidence, I was sure I would have no one to talk to all night." The man looks relieved and his whole body language relaxes. Hanschen can't help but love his smile, it's easy and bright.

"Good thing I'm here than. I would hate for you to be bored all night. So, as I was saying, can I offer you a drink?" Hanschen extends the cup and the man takes it gratefully. "At functions like these, champagne and a pretty face are the only way to get through it."

The man blushes and sips his champagne slowly. He's not a usual drinker, clearly.

"Thank you, I needed this." He signs smoothly. Just Hanschen's luck: he's very good with his hands.

"So, what brings you here tonight? Not to be rude, but one doesn't often meet a deaf man at a concert." 

"Oh! Georg and I are good friends. When I was little my father had me mainstreamed and didn't pay for an interpreter. Georg was the only other kid in school who knew ASL so he would sign me the instructions and answers. After my parents divorced I got sent to a school for the deaf and my mother and I moved but we kept in touch. Sorry, I don't mean to spill my life story." He signs awkwardly once he is done and looks at his feet again.

"No, don't apologize. Honestly, I'm always intrigued by other people's stories. I like to be able to get into their heads. It's the only way to survive our world." Hanschen signs with an air of mystery. The goal is to reel him in just enough to get him to come home but not enough to make him want to call the next day. "Georg was my roommate in college until he went to conservatory. We have a few common friends so we stay in touch. He's an obnoxiously hard worker. Did you notice that screwed up face he makes whenever he plays? He looks like he's going to shit himself if he messes up." Hanschen imitates Georg's face, scrunching up his own. At first the man looks uncomfortable but eventually he erupts into laughter placing his hand over his mouth in shock.

"Oh, that's not very nice! He-he, does sort of look like that though..." He admits trying to stifle his laugh and looking around to see if anyone notices. A few shoot them annoyed looks, he's laughing rather loudly now, but Hanschen can't bring himself to care. The man's laugh is quite lovely, he could get used to it. "You're very funny... I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name?"

"Hanschen, Rilow. This is my name sign." He forms an h at the top of his forehead. "And you are?"

"Ernst Robel. Here's my name sign." He swipes a letter r across his lip. "I was always smiling when I was little so my step mom gave me this because making an "e" would be to awkward. I like your name sign."

"Thank you. My little sister gave it to me. I like yours too, it suits you." Hanschen smiles at him and for a moment they are just standing there, smiling at each other. Unsure of how to proceed. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm an artist, I paint sets for the Met Opera. It's a nice gig and the operas are subtitled so I can actually enjoy them. What about you?"

"I work on Wall Street. It's dry and all but at least I'll be fabulously rich and rule the world some day." He signs sarcastically and takes a sip of his drink. Slowly he licks his lips afterwards, tasting the sweet liquid and taking pleasure in the look it draws from Ernst. 

"I hope that works out for you." Ernst looks around uneasily and Hanschen figures this is a good time to make his move. Before he completely repels him.

"Well, I better get home soon. My Uber is waiting for me." He says checking his phone, relishing in the evident disappointment on the other man's face. "Want to tag along?"

"In your Uber? I can just take the subway home it's fine."

"No, to my house. Do you want to head to my place?" Hanschen grins as he says it, anticipating the answer. "And before you ask, no, not as friends."

"Yes, please," he signs enthusiastically with a smile overtaking his face. Triumphantly, Hanschen pulls him into a kiss. It's nice, he has to admit, nice and sweet and the rush is undeniable. Tonight will be a good night. Ernst's hands reach up to touch Hanschen's face. Finally, the blonde man pulls away and wraps his arm around his shoulders, leading him out of the reception hall. As they pass through the doorway he catches Georg's eye and shoots him a smirk. He stares confusedly at the duo for a bit before groaning and given Hanschen a death stare in return. 

They reach the idling car outside and shut the door quickly to keep out the cold winter air. Ernst buckles himself in and sits in on the left hand side of the back seat awkwardly. Hanschen leans across and pulls him into another kiss, splaying their bodies across the seat. The taller man pulls away frantically.

"Hanschen, the driver! We're not alone, honestly." He signs, turning red.

"This is an Uber. They're used to worse." Hanschen signs and pulls him back, the two lying across the back seat. As he makes his way down the other man's neck he takes comfort in the fact that his apartment isn't that far away. The driver's patience is running thin and Ernst has a bit of a volume issue.

He wakes up the next morning, more sore than he was expecting. The other man lies beside him, tangled up in his sheets a smile on his face. Hanschen raises himself up to gaze down at him. It had been dark at the concert hall and he perhaps hadn't fully appreciated Ernst's good looks. He looks very boyish and delicate despite being maybe a foot taller than Hanschen himself. His hair is messy in sleep and his arms are long and graceful where they lie on his pillow. He could get used to this face. He's drooling a bit and his gold "chai" necklace hangs on a chain resting between his collar bones. He's surprised Ernst hadn't choked himself with it.

He hears the door open and sees Wendla enter the room in her pajamas. She rubs her eyes and kicks the clothes that lie on the floor out of the way. She doesn't even look disappointed in her friend. She's pretty used to it at this point. 

"When did you get in last night?" He signs at her.

"Early enough that I felt the thumping from my room." She groans and pulls open the curtain, flooding the room with light, causing Hanschen to shield his eyes. "You were safe right?"

"Yes, Jesus Wendla. Why is that even a question?" Hanschen stands up and begins pulling on his underwear.

She shoots him a knowing look and makes the sign for khakis. He glares but internally agrees.

"So do you even know his name?" She asks, picking up Ernst's clothing and placing them on the chair gingerly.

"It's Ernst Robel and you'd approve. He's an aritst and Jewish and deaf and very sweet." He signs defensively.

"Gee, is he even gonna get a call back this time?"

"You treat me like a sex addict." Hanschen crosses his arms.

"That's cause you are one darling." Wendla signs, ruffling his blonde hair as he tries to pull away. Giving in he kisses her cheek and she smiles gratefully. 

As Wendla crosses the room to take a seat on the divan Ernst stirs in his sleep, loudly and opens his eyes.

"Good morning." Hanschen signs at him immediately, stroking his face. Wendla snorts.

"Oh, good morning Hanschen. i wasn't sure if you'd still be here when I woke up." He smiles, embarrassed.

"Why do I not strike you as a morning after type of guy?" Hanschen replies, Wendla makes a puking sign behind Ernst's back. 

"No! I didn't mean that! I just um..." Ernst gives up on trying to express himself and buries his head in his pillow. Wendla taps his back and he rolls over to look at her.

"Hi, I'm Wendla, Hanschen's roommate. It's nice to meet you." She signs.

"Oh, I'm Ernst!"

"Oh, I know." Wendla signs back smiling. Ernst blushes again and Hanschen can't help but notice he's a full body blusher. He hadn't exactly blushed much last night so this was his first experience with it.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you both. Can I give you my number?" He turns to Hanschen expectantly.

"Sure, here you go." He holds out his blackberry and lets him put it in. Ernst hands him his phone and he puts his own in. As a forethought he adds a winky face. Immature? Yes, but so is everything when you're a twenty something.

Ernst pulls his pants on awkwardly, still blushing as both Wendla and Hanschen watch him from opposite corners of the room. He buttons up his shirt, slips into his socks, ties his shoes and begins to go towards the door. "I'm sorry I'm rushing off. I usually am a morning after type of guy but I'm probably going to be late for work as it is. The initial plans for the set for La Traviata are underway and I need to be in the room. But I will definitely text you Hanschen." He smiles and starts to open the door.

"At least let me walk you out. It would be bad etiquette not to." Hanschen signs.

"Oh, thank you!" Ernst smiles brightly and Hanschen begins to realize just how much his sign name suited him. He walks him through the apartment to the door and holds it open for him as he steps into the hallway. "It was great to meet you Hanschen. You're very funny and I hope to see you again."

"I'll be sure to text you don't worry. Last night was an excellent distraction." He smiles slyly and kisses him one more time before handing him his backpack. 

"I will see you again." Ernst signs almost defiantly. 

"Goodbye Ernst." Hanschen signs and watches as the boy walks down the hall. So he wanted more than just a one night stand? He's not unwilling. Not in the slightest.

He locks the door and heads into the kitchen where Wendla is being to pour herself cereal.

"Well, I liked him." She signs, looking up from her lucky charms.

"Seriously, Wendla?" he says with a smirk.

"Yes, I did, he's polite and cute and really nice to me. He's not like the usual assholes you bring home."

"Thanks. Might I remind you the type of people you bring home?"

She signs "khakis" again. "He's different and you know it."

"There's a 'but' coming isn't there?" 

"He'll be gone once he finds out about the trial and you know that." She tries to be kind about it but Hanschen's stomach sinks. It's true of course.

"You're still here!" He attempts to argue.

"That's cause I've known you my whole life. He may be a nice boy but most people aren't like me. And even if he is you don't want him mixed up in this. It would honestly be better if you didn't text him. I would hate for either of you to get hurt." She places her hand on his shoulder, and he shakes it off.

"Shit Wendla I moved out so that I wouldn't have to listen to my parents." He laughs weakly.

"Come on let's get you some cereal." She signs and pours him a bowl.

He knows she's right. And he's too busy to date anyway. And it's not like he usually dates one night stands. Or anyone really. He shouldn't be disappointed. He whips out his blackberry to check his messages. Shit, this trial will be the death of him.

 


	2. Let the System Work for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some clarification 1)i said this in the comments but that is not Ernst's actual name sign, I made it up because I forgot his. I did use Hanschen's actual name sign though, I'm pretty sure. 2) Hanschen is NOT a lawyer, nor is he the executive of his company, he works in a high profile Wall Street company, this will make more sense in this chapter but I just wanted to make it clear.

Hanschen bends over his computer, typing away feverishly, forcing his eyes to stay open. It's Monday and he's been here for five hours and it's only 11:00 and he wants to die. The market opens early and he's already in hot water with his boss so he has no choice. Plus, the lawyer is coming in today and he's anything but thrilled to meet him. He's pretty sure he's going to puke when his boss places his hand on his shoulder. 

"Mr.Rilow? Am I interrupting you?" He asks in his harsh, critical tone. Yes or no it doesn't matter, when he says jump you pull out the trampoline.

"No, Mr.Sonnenstich, nothing that can't wait." Hanschen sighs, closing his tab. He can do it later anyway.

"Excellent, now, the lawyer has just arrived and as one of our junior board members I need you to meet him." He says beginning to walk towards the door of the office.

"Sir, I've talked to you about this before, with all due respect, this trial is a bit of a conflict of interests for me. My sister is deaf and while I would never do anything to thwart its success I don't feel comfortable taking part in our defense." Hanschen says awkwardly, swiveling his chair around to meet his boss' accusatory stare.

"Mr.Rilow are you saying that your loyalties do not lie with this company?" Sonnenstich barks at him.

"No, sir, I just feel that I cannot remove my own bias-"

"So you _are_ saying your loyalties do not lie with this company." He concludes. Hanschen opens his mouth to protest but he cuts him off. "Listen Rilow you're a bright young man and very ambitious. I've enjoyed having you work under me and have found you an efficient and useful comrade. I expect great things of you, I really do, but in order for that to happen you're going to have figure out where your loyalties lie. If they're not with the company then you really have no reason to be here."

"But sir!" Hanschen says angrily, his face turning red. He's normally calm, calculating, but this whole thing pushes all his buttons. 

"I'm not firing you, don't worry. I should for you insolence but you're incredibly useful and I'll chalk this up to a youthful mistake. So listen to me and listen very well, you are going to be my right hand man in this trial. You are going to go above and beyond what is expected of you to win this trial. And make no mistake either we win or you lose your job." He spits the last line and the blonde man bows his head in defeat. "Do I make myself clear Mr.Rilow?"

"Yes sir." He says softly, gathering his briefcase to follow the older man to the conference room.

"Good." He responds as the enter the room. In it are a few board members already sitting around the long table helping themselves to the fresh donuts laid out. This meeting will be nothing short of torture. Hanschen has barely sat down when he hears Mr.Sonnenstich's voice cut through the room.

"Ah, Robert! Glad you could make it." Sonnenstich shakes hands with the tall man who has just walked through the door. The man's back is turned but Hanschen would know that ass anywhere. He looks away, hoping he isn't here for the reason he thinks he is. But Sonnenstich leads him over to where Hanschen sits. "May I introduce you to Hanschen Rilow, he's going to be helping you greatly in this trial." 

Fuck.

"Oh, we know each other don't we Hans?" The man says smiling. "I haven't seen you in a while, this is a funny coincidence huh?"

"Hilarious. As if my morning couldn't get better." Hanschen says, rising to his feet with a sarcastic smile. Mr.Sonnenstich shoots him a death stare. "I assume you're going to be our defense in this trial Mr.Maler?"

"Please, we're to familiar for titles call be Bobby honestly Hans." Bobby laughs.

"No, please, I respect you too much. Call me Mr.Rilow." Hanschen deadpans.

"You're just too funny." He says slapping his arm with a tense smile. Sonnenstich has walked to the other side of the room, shaking hands with some of the backers and board members so Hanschen takes this as his cue to be blatantly rude.

"How's syphilis treating you Bobby?" He spits.

"Oh, for the last time it was an open relationship! You cheated on me too grow up!"

"Trust me fidelity was not the issue. It was the fact that you had unprotected sex with a stranger and gave us both syphilis which I had to use the company health insurance to treat." Hanschen snarls back.

"You're so immature."

"That's rich coming from you."

"Careful, I hear your job is on the line here. I'd make nice with me if you want me to put in a good word for you." Bobby hisses, walking to the front of the room where Sonnenstich stands.

"So, Karl, only for my personal record, can you tell me in your own words exactly what the charges are?" Bobby asks Sonnenstich.

"Easily, the young man claims we denied him an interpreter at a job interview and that was the reason he lost the position." He says simply, as if it's the most ridiculous thing possible. As if it isn't one hundred percent true. Hanschen quickly drinks his coffee to hide his groan. "He's suing us for violating the American Disabilities Act."

"Now, I need to now, did you do this? I'm not saying what you're public statement will be or what our position in the trial will be. I am not required to release the statement, it's protected by lawyer-client confidentiality. I just need to know it so as how to build our defense." Bobby explains

"The man wasn't provided an interpreter but that wasn't why he lost the position. It was more complicated than that." Sonnenstich explains. Not really, Hanschen thinks, how was he supposed to conduct the interview without an interpreter anyway? But he keeps his mouth shut. It would be futile anyway.

"So, we can say you had no knowledge of Mr.Stiefel's need for an interpreter and that he was unqualified for the position. Simple as that. All we need to do is prove it." Bobby says, making notes on his blackberry as he speaks. "Who's his lawyer?"

"A young man from the ACLU named Melchior Gabor, fresh out of Harvard and too outspoken for his own good. He's gotten a lot of press on this issue, it's ruining our name." Sonnenstich says bitterly.

"So, frankly you want this to all just go away?" Bobby asks.

"That would be nice yes. It would be excellent if charges were dropped and we never went to trial at all. But the man is too stubborn to accept any sort of settlement. He refuses to just shut up." Sonnenstich groans and slumps into his chair, downing his cup of water exasperated.

"Well, maybe if someone were to talk to Gabor we could start some sort of negotiations." Bobby queries.

"He refuses to meet with us, don't you think we've already thought of this all?" Hanschen asks, annoyed.

"I'm not saying for a meeting, _Hans_ , I mean if someone were to go negotiate with him off the record." Bobby shoots back. "According to his twitter he's attending an art showing in the West Village today at 11:30. You're not exactly the company's face, it wouldn't be suspicious if you two struck up a bargain there. Unless, you're too busy?" 

"Nonsense, Hanschen can easily do it can't you?" Sonnenstich says loudly, making it clear it is not truly a request.

"Of course sir. I'll leave right away." Hanschen says grudgingly, grabbing his briefcase and heading towards his room to get his coat. He hates the feeling of eyes on his back as he goes. He's not even sure how he'll get to the West Village on time. Take the A train he guesses. And what the fuck does he say to Gabor anyway? Hey my company wants to bribe you to drop your totally justified lawsuit. And who am I? Oh, just the brother of a deaf adult who seriously wants to fuck himself.

He arrives at the art showing around 11:25 and privately thanks the train gods or whatever for it. He pushes open the glass doors and begins to walk about the white walled room. The mid morning sun illuminates the art work as he scans them haphazardly. Some are not his taste but a few are pretty good, really good actually. He's walking up to one to read the name as he waits for Gabor when someone taps his shoulder. He turns around to see the literal last person he was expecting.

"Ernst?!" He signs, shocked.

"Hanschen!" The man smiles brightly and pulls him into a tight hug. "Oh my God I can't believe you're here! It's so good to see you!"

"You too. What are you doing here?" Hanschen signs awkwardly, pulling away. At least today has an upside. 

"Don't you know?" He looks disappointed. "I'm in the show, some of these pieces are mine! The real question is what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just uh, passing by. They looked interesting enough I guess. I figure yours are the good ones." Hanschen says smiling.

"Oh, I don't know, I mean..." Ernst trails off blushing again.

"You're adorable honestly Ernst." He means it too. "By the way, do you know if a Melchior Gabor has been by yet? I was supposed to meet him here."

"You know Melchior?" Ernst's eyes widen.

"Sort of, do you?"

"Of course! He's my stepbrother, he's running late though, his new trial is making him so busy. I wasn't sure if he was even going to come." Ernst signs, clearly delighted that his brother might know Hanschen. "God, I'm so glad to see you."

Well shit. That's all Hanschen can really think. You've really fucked up now Rilow. You screwed the opposition's little brother. Way to go. Fifty motherfucking gold stars. Unless...

A plan begins to formulate in his head. This could be his chance. The perfect way to win while still being with Ernst a little longer. Mix business and pleasure. Screw his morals, he needs to put his career first. His face relaxes and his regular smirk returns, his facade of confidence going up.

"Well, I couldn't exactly starve you of my face for too long could I Ernst?" He reaches for his blackberry and pulls up his calendar, searching for an empty date. "So, does Wednesday work for you? I can pick you up at 9:30."

"Work for me? For what?"

"Dinner, obviously, I'll pay so don't try to be polite. I have far more money than you do." Hanschen signs nonchalantly. "That is unless you're uninterested?"

"Oh no! I'm very interested Hanschen! I like you a lot. 9:30 would work for me fine, but can you pick me up at Lincoln Center, I won't have time to get home?"

"Oh, that's fine. We can over to your house whenever you like." He flirst easily, tucking his phone in his breast pocket.

"Ok, well it's a date then."

"It's a date."

"I'll see you Wednesday." Ernst begins to turn back to the crowd of people he had been telling about his painting before, taking the cue that Hanschen was making his exit.

"Goodbye, Ernst, oh and don't tell Melchior I dropped by. It's irrelevant and I don't want to put his mind on work when he should be spending time with his little brother."

"Oh, thank you." Ernst signs as Hanschen walks out the door.

He doesn't even suspect, Hanschen thinks, this will be easier than he thought. A few well poised questions and he'll have something, maybe a lot on Gabor, they'll win in no time.

He only feels a little guilty.


End file.
